pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Debug Mode
Debug Mode is a "cheat" in Patapon 2 (and a Patapon 3 development version) that lets you access developer features of the game, such as test levels and other things you wouldn't be able to get to normally. How to activate Debug Mode To activate Debug Mode, press Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right L R quickly in order while in Patapolis and you'll hear a sound. Press Square to access the menu while in Patapolis. Patapon 3 The debug menu was available in developer builds of the game, but since they were never released to the public (the closest we have got to the earliest build was the Multiplayer Demo), we will never be able to use them unless someone finds a leaked developer version somewhere, or hacks the game files. There is currently no known way to activate debug mode in the full version of Patapon 3. The Options (Patapolis) Patapon 2 MISSION BATTLE Allows access to various Missions in the game. They don't have names, but are identified by numbers. Select one to enter the headquarters and prepare for the mission. BATTLE (BOSS) Allows you to select any boss in the game. They are identified by S-BOSS (Singleplayer), and M-BOSS (Multiplayer). Again, the selections don't have names, so guesswork is required. SET MISSION FLAG This will edit the level you are currently up to in the story. It has the options CAMP, BOSS, and ALL HUNT. Be warned though that this can in some cases break the game by altering your story progress. You have been warned. ALL HUNT unlocks every single location on the map, even places you could only go to once. These places normally have UK_NODATA as their title, and usually contain a chest with a Minigame cap inside followed by the goal. ADD ITEM You can add weapons, supplies, key items and songs from here. There is an "add all" selection that adds every single item to your inventory. UNIT Select any class you want and it will be added to your collection. You can also use this to give yourself a Hero before you find them. You can also max out all the Rarepons on your team here aswell. MIRACLE Select which Miracle you want and it'll be instantly added to your collection. Ka-ching Add or take away 10000 Ka-ching respectively. SAMPLE Want to play a minigame you haven't unlocked yet, unlock all tips, or rename your hero? You can do so here. When renaming your hero, you can have his name be a maximum of 7 letters long! SET SIMPLE DEBUG This also adds a new option to MISSION that is called ENABLE BOSS DEBUG. It doesn't seem to simplify the menu at all. DEBUG MENU LOCK Done with the menu? Select this and it'll disable the menu until you perform the code again. Patapon 3 We only have one video of this in action, and it doesn't go into much depth. It only shows off so little. The Options (In Mission) The code to get this to work is a bit picky; it varies on region. In EU, you need to press Square and L together to bring up the menu. You also need to have the main debug code activated in Patapolis. FORCE END Gives you options to end the current mission. MISSION COMPLETE Shows the results screen, like you've won. MISSION FAILED Basically the same as quitting. MISSION GOAL Instant win button. CHANGE WEATHER A Has various weather options. Has SHINY, RAINY, SNOWY, and STORM. Each one apart from STORM has a 0, 1, and 2 state. CHANGE WEATHER B More various weather effects to play with. FOG, and SAND are here with 0, 1, 2, and 3 versions. There is also CATACLYSMIC that causes all weather effects to start at once. Rain and Snow can fall at the same time, with lightning! START MIRACLE Starts your current selected Miracle. ENABLE ALL SOUND COMMAND Unlocks all commands without having to beat the missions to find them. DEBUG MENU LOCK See above. Trivia *The Debug Mode is only useable with the European version of Patapon 2. You also cannot use it on saves that you have created in the Demo. *Some stages will cause your game to crash, be careful. *"CATACLYSMIC" weather can be used in conjunction with fog or sandstorm, despite having rain. This will make a challenging weather combination if you do want to cheat anything else in. *You can advance through the entire game without the Hero by skipping the mission that you obtain him. **You can get four squads in your army if you do this. *After fighting Goruru/Gorl, Gaeen, Ciokina or Shooshookle once through debug, it will have its own battle mission in the Obelisk that replaces "Hunting on Tochira Beach", the first hunting mission. They will only drop a small amount of Ka-ching when staggered and defeated. *If you decide to max out your Rarepons' level, its stats get reset to a level 1 normal Patapon, so remember to reselect the Rarepon. *Paraget missions played with the normal army will cause the game to crash. *The Debug Code can actually be activated in certain places of the game other than Patapolis. One of these is Return of the God. *The Debug Mode is different in each game region. *The Debug Mode of the Japanese versions of the games has slightly more functionality than the others. *In the Prologue of Patapon 2, you Can access the Debug Mode, once the Blue/Light Blue Text comes in, and forward on. -A Follow Up: If you Fail the Mission with Debug Mode, Once at Patapolis, Both the Obelisk, and the Paraget, will be unlocked. Yet, Meden doesn't seem to appear. -Another Follow Up: If you try to choose a Normal/Story Mission, you'll notice that you're not able to do so. -Final Follow Up: Same for Paraget, if you choose to Play Alone, or Bring Mysterious Eggs. *After the Prologue of Patapon 2, if you choose to have the Mission Flag at the Prologue Mission, it'll change that First Mission(The Tltle, And the Icon.). -A Follow Up: IF you choose to do the mission, once you're inside, there'll be No Music, and you Cannot use the Drums. Yet, That doesn't mean that you Can't use Debug Mode. -Another Follow Up: If you try to use the "Enable All Sound Command", it's Possible to get One Beat, before it ends up Not Working Out anymore. -Another Follow Up: You CAN use Weather. -Another Follow Up: You CAN'T use the Miracles/Jujus. -Another Follow Up: Possible to Fail it, and have (almost) nothing happen. -Final Follow Up: If you use the "Mission Goal" feature, and you open up the Debug Menu, and wait long enough, it's possible, but almost Very Rarely, that you Can see something random from forward on. Or, if you may, from the Mission Complete Screen. Possibly, this could rather be a glitch. (One of the things, is seen Below This Message.) Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Debug Mode Category:Under Construction